09 November 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-11-09 ; Comments *Start of show: "Well, let's start the programme tonight with what could easily be, well it's a track from what could easily turn out to be the LP of the year. We've got a session from Elastica, and the Peelenium reaches something like 1969. In fact, it is 1969. But you're gonna love this." *A long-time listener asserts that the only time he turned Peel's show off was when he played all four sides of a Yes LP, which JP vigorously denies: "The more pompous they became, the more I disliked them." (This might be a confusion on the listener's part between Peel and the other 'Sounds of the Seventies' programmes - 'Tales from Topographic Oceans' was premiered in full on one of these shows, but probably not one of those presented by Peel.) Sessions *Elastica, #4. Recorded 1999-09-22. All tracks except 'Mad Dog' available on The Radio One Sessions (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting *Paul Williams: 'Jet Car (CD-Santa Pod)' (Ash International) *Fokkewolf: 'Reminiscing (One More Time) (7"-B side of Porno Rocker (No Time For Love)' (Incognito) *''(JP: 'So come on, realistically, what's it gonna be? The Santa Pod LP or the Cliff Richard single? We've been trying to get our hands on copies of that Cliff Richard single, because to me it's one of the most extraordinary records I've ever heard. If you've not heard it (there's been a lot of stuff about it in the papers and so on), it's the Lord's Prayer to the tune of Auld Lang Syne. Absolutely beyond parody by a considerable distance, I'd say.')'' John is referring to The Millenium Prayer, which EMI, Richard's record company, refused to release (for reasons which will become apparent after a single listen). Richard released it independently, and it was narrowly beaten to the Christmas number 1 spot by Westlife's 'I Have A Dream.' Despite the fact that it had already been number 1 for two weeks and was the third highest selling single of his career, it was voted worst number 1 of all time by VH1 in 2004. *Boards Of Canada: 'Kid For Today (remixed by Stereolab (2xCD-Warp 10+3 Remixes)' (Warp) *Elastica: 'Mad Dog' (Peel Session) *Pavement: 'Box Elder (7"-Slay Tracks 1933-1969)' (Treble Kicker) *DJ Wally: 'Space People (LP-Sci Fidelity)' (Liquid Sky) *Woodbine: 'Tony Portrait Of A Serial Graffiti Artist (CD-Woodbine)' (Domino Recording Company Ltd.) *Elastica: 'KB' (Peel Session) *Sizzla: 'Bad Man Deh (7")' (Crown Star) *Agoraphobic Nosebleed: 'Lives Ruined Through Sex (For Anita) (LP-Honky Reduction)' (Relapse) Peelenium 1969 #Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band: 'Pachuco Cadaver (2xLP-Trout Mask Replica)' (Straight) #Andy Capp: 'Popatop (7")' (Treasure Isle) #Family: 'Hung Up Down (LP-Family Entertainment)' (Reprise) #Mike Hart: 'Almost Liverpool 8 (LP-Mike Hart Bleeds)' (Dandelion) John claims he and the Pig produced this. *Krust: 'Tribute (CD-Coded Language)' (Talkin' Loud) *Elastica: 'Da Da Da' (Peel Session) Cover of a song by Trio: "the original I hated, but that one I like." *Ma Cherie For Painting: 'Salut Salut (7")' (Earworm) *Paradoxia: 'Silver Sunset (12")' (WellWicked) *Bertini 7 and the Tower Blackpool Dance Band: 'Blue Moments (CD-Magoo's Birthday CD)' *Pinchers: 'Can't Figure Me (7")' (XTerminator) *Kit Clayton: 'Nuchu (2xLP-Nek Sanalet)' (Scape) *Elastica: 'Generator' (Peel Session) *Luke Slater: 'Body Freefall, Electronic Inform (CD-Wireless)' (NovaMute) *Element: 'Lord Aparts (split 7" with Mongoose)' (Creeping Bent) *Trembling Blue Stars: 'Dark Eyes (CDS)' (Shinkansen Recordings) *Misstress Barbara: 'Sweet Touch (12"-First Reality EP)' (Rotation) *Elastica: 'Your Arse, My Place' (Peel Session) *Six By Seven: 'Ten Places To Die (CDS)' (Mantra Recordings) File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-11-09 *b) jp091199.mp3 ;Length *a) 02:01:28 *b) 01:59:48 ;Other *a) Many thanks to the taper. *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a_ Mooo *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes